Batman: DOA
by H. Brown
Summary: Someone pitched the Joker off the Roof and shot Harley Quinn to death. The Superhero Community won't be the same. ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any aforementioned characters. They belong to their respective owners.

Batman: DOA

* * *

The maddening cackle of his laugh, the green hair, the white face, the crooked yellow teeth and the purple crushed velvet suit, there's something about this guy that just seems to egg him on. Nothing represents more grief then him either. He caused the destruction of a family and the death of a Robin and has ruined more people's lives. He was a crazed murderer, the essence of chaos. Whatever he could do, he did it to anger Batman, which was his purpose. Batman was his arch-enemy because of this and that was that.

Now though, he was being dangled over the edge of a high rise, his face was mashed up, he couldn't laugh because his larynx had been crushed and he was closer to death then anything else he'd experienced previously. The hand holding him let go and he descended towards the street, silently in choked screams. He couldn't believe who'd done it finally but all he had to say was it was about time.

The plummet to the ground, which was truly a spectacular sight, was cut short as the ground stopped him and he died on impact.

The maddening cackle of his laugh, silenced. The green hair was in pieces on the street same with the damn yellow teeth. His purple, crushed velvet suit was covered in his blood and bones from the fall. He couldn't egg Batman or ruin anyone's lives anymore could he? As a matter of a fact there was nothing wrong with it was there? He was dead and couldn't hurt anyone anymore could he?

I stepped over the body of Harley Quinn, her body was riddled with gun shot wounds, and she'd been dead for a while. I'd asked Joker a very powerful question before I pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Do you love her?" Was that question.

It hit the Joker like an Atom Bomb; he didn't know what to say, I pulled the hammer of the gun and smiled.

"If you say you love her, I'll kill her here and now, if you say you don't, She gets to live with the rejection, so make a decision Joker."

He couldn't decide, I'd thought of this question months ago, he'd never be able to come clean with her, even he in a warped sense had a conscious. I saw him mumble yes and I pulled the trigger. Her blood flew onto my face as she dropped dead. When her corpse hit the roof I fired the rest of the gun into her to make sure then pointed the other one at him.

I smiled, it was such a perfect moment, I had him by the balls and I destroyed him before I killed him. He needed to die, sparing him was no option, I couldn't dare risk it. I sunk to my knees and put the gun to my head, there was one last end to tie up and that was me.

* * *

I make my way up the side of the building after seeing the mess on the street. I feel sick already but I'm not even prepared for what I see, I just can't understand why and I reckon it will destroy me. Its worse then Jason Todd, its worse then Selina, its worse then Stephanie Brown, it's terrible. I scoop him up in my arms and look at him, I saw the tears in his eyes before he pulled the trigger, and I could do nothing. This was a casualty I wasn't expecting, it was something stabbing me in the neck. I had lost my greatest asset all to rid me of my worst enemy. I have nothing left in this damn city and I ponder picking up that gun and putting myself out of my own misery but I say no. It's selfish to think it's that easy. It is never easy, just like its never easy staring at him laying there. 

My heart races and I know I just lost another piece of my dwindling humanity. I feel lost and I remember Jason. I remember the look on his face as he lay in my arms dead. I pause and feel the anger and the fire in my lungs. I breath heavy and bury it with my parents where it needs to stay but I also start digging another hole.

* * *

Everyone shows up, I know Bruce is no where to be found, I can understand that. It's killing me too as I stare at him. I just wish it wasn't true, and I wish it never happened as much as nuts as it sounds. If he hadn't gone and killed the Joker, none of this would've happened. Now its all the question of what happens. Ever since Sue Dibny (Identity Crisis), we've been good about funerals, we've been quite and we've made more then sure NO press find the name. I brush away a tear and look at Clark and Diana, for a moment I see them as a bunch of outsiders looking in, they didn't know him personally, not like me.

I look at Cassie and I feel the pit grow in my stomach. Her blond hair was pulled back, I know me and her we'll be grieving for a long time. Clark says moving words; no one that knew him personally hears any of it, me included. I look over and see Robin, he starts up to the podium and looks down at the ground.

"He will be remembed as one of the greatest; he started so young and became so great. He started with Batman; he walked out and became his own man. May he rest in peace. Goodbye Bro…"

Tim stepped down and patted Dick Grayson's coffin. He'd been a titan and he was like an older brother to Tim who couldn't help but break down when he looked at it. I helped him walk away, I fear that this is going to be the biggest nail driven into our lives for a long time to come.

* * *

Author's Note: I dunno where this came from, hopeless dribble but I couldn't help it.

PoV's: Dick Grayson was the first, then Batman, then Superboy.


End file.
